The New One(S)
by GinKasaiTatsuAkuma
Summary: Hades brings a new halfblooded to camp. Now He and Nico and some other halfblooded have to help kill Voldemort and, stop the paperwork overload of the underworld.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, whoever is reading this. Okay so this is a demigods go to kill Voldemort. Mostly on Nico thought. Also SOLANGELO. Because I love the ship. Please excuse my grammar and spelling. I would actually love for you to correct me. Nico is 15 years old and this is set after BOO.**

 **Warning: Swears and I might put a little of my perverted mind into this to so beware. Also BoyxBoy so don't like I suggest going back.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Percy Jackson Books. Well, I have the books but I didn't write them.**

Nico and Persephone didn't normally get along. Mostly because of the whole " You're the son of the women my husband cheated on me with and, because she's died and I can't get to her I'm going to make your life hell" thing, but that never meant they didn't sometimes get along. They actually got along quite well to say the least. It was pretty much only when Hades, the king of the underworld, was around that they where reminded of how much they really hated each other. Normally, the fights only turned violent were when, they were at the table, within arms reach, braced with point things (aka. Knifes, Forks, and the occasional Spoon), with Hades used as shield on both sides. So it was quite the understatement to say that Hades was a little annoyed, of his eldest son and wife's dinner table showdowns.

Hades had a plan, which he hoped would work, to make the two stop fighting. You see about 13 years ago, his brothers made him brake down and fall yet again in love with a mortal. They had all agreed to keep it a secret once they found out how Persephone reacted after she found out about Maria. His plan was to bring his youngest son down to the underworld then, send him off to Camp Half-Blood. His younger son was the exact opposite of the typical son of hades. Hades hoped his good nature would rub off on Persephone and Nico. His plan would work and everything would be all peachy, right?

WRONG! His plan would fail completely because he was an idiot but we'll get to that later. For now lets introduce the youngest son of hades to the future murderers of the god o- I mean the eldest son of Hades and his wife.

"Hello, I am Mark Grey, Nice to meet both of you." The younger son of Hades greeted with a huge grin on his face. Nico and Persephone just gave Hades and this MARK kid a "What The f***" look.

"Son, Wife, this is Mark Grey my youngest son" Hades said nervously

"WHAT THE F***" They yelled in unison

Mark obviously taken back from their use of language and Hades fearing for the worst.

"Hey Nico why don't you take that Thing to that camp of yours [and leave him there] while I deal with that thing THAT YOUR'RE SUPPOSED TO CALL FATHER!" Persephone told him with a rather maniacal smile on her face.

"Of course, my Lady, I would love to," Nico replied with a maniacal smile that matched the one of his stepmother on his face as well.

Hades made a rather loud gulp and Mark rather confused about what was happening. _Have I done something wrong? He thought._

! _^+-+^!_

Time Skip all the way to Camp Half Blood through shadow travel

"Hey, Percy and Annabeth, this is my _half brother_." Nico said rather casually, startling the living Hades out of them. "Do you mind showing him around?"

"Not at all, Nico" Percy said.

"Thanks," and with that he vanished.

"So, you're a son of Hades to, huh" Annabeth question not really expecting an answer.

"Yup, he's my dad" Mark said rather cheerfully. Not something expected of a son of the dead; much to the surprise of the couple before him.

Back to underworld

"What the hell is the meaning of this brother, DAD?" Nico screamed

" I thought it would bring you and Persephone closer."

"WELL, YOU WHERE WRONG YOU MOTHERF***ING $$HOLE." He screeched at his incompetent father. To be honest he had thought his father was going to replace him. It specially didn't help that he had the same thoughts when he introduced his boyfriend, Will Solace, to his only living imminent family.

That one hurt. A lot more then what his wife had done to him. It attacked the inside. Hades decided that it was time to give him his quest before his heart exploded from the hurt of evil words and his wife beating him up and attacking him with plants (It hurt a lot more then it sounded).

"Well, I hope you don't hate him so much because you're going on a quest with him to kill Voldemort," Hades said " along with Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason and Thaila Grace, Piper Mclean, Hazel Lequeze **(Spelling please?)** , Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, and that thing your dating." Saying the last one with disgust.

"His names Will, Dad." Nico said, he new perfectly well that his dad hated him

 _Flashback_

 _Will found himself inside the realm of lord Hades himself. He knelt in front of him trembling in fear. He only just started dating Nico, wasn't he supposed to wait until the third week or something. "You called me Lord," he said_

 _" Yes, I just want you to know that if you brake my sons heart then I will," Hades started with a dramatic pause at the end, " Cut you open and gut like a fish making sure that you are still alive and breathing. Then slowly, ever so slowly start to cut of your arms and legs and feed them to Cerberus, holding your separate head so that you're watching as he slowly devours them one by one. Them throw your soul into the Styx for a week, bringing you back to life as a chicken and snap your neck and make chicken soup and give it to your father to eat. UNDERSTAND ME BOY!" He screamed the last part._

 _Will nodded quickly not trusting his voice._

 _"Good"_

 _Flashback over!_

Will came screaming back to him about what happened, and Nico was not happy. He got his revenge by bring Demeter down for a 7 weeks.

"You leave in 4 days; get ready" and with that he was poofed back to his cabin.

 **So, did you hate it. Love it. Like it. Hope I die and never comeback? Tell me what you think in the comments because all comments are welcomed. Flames or not, because I love hearing others opinions, online ;). I'll probably put up another chapter eventually to whoever may have liked it.**

 **-Meron Orenji MP"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hilo. Sorry for the late chapter. Right, so I did put in a few new people. None are OC. Expect some weird stuff coming up soon and more awkward wording ;).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **Warnings: Cusses.**

Nico landed on his two feet in the middle of the cabin with much grace. Also scaring the shit out of his new roommate (cabin mate?). One found, nine to go.

"We're going on a quest," Nico stated indifferently, "Pack your things and wait at the big house." Then vanished.

At Cabin 3.

"Percy, Annabeth, we have a quest," Nico appeared, Interrupting their rather heated make out session, scaring them for the second time that day. "Meet me outside the big house." Three down, seven to go.

"We have to get a cowbell on him." Annabeth stated.

Percy shook his head. "Me, Jason, and Leo have already tried to."

" You, mean _Jason, Leo, and I_."

At Cabin 1.

"Jason, Piper, we have a quest, meet me outside the big house."

And poofed away. Halfway done.

Outside the Hunter's camp.

Nico quickly scribbled a note that read:

 _Thaila. Quest. Outside. Big House. Fast._

Shadow traveled the note inside Thaila's pocket.

At the infirmary.

"Will we have a quest meet me outside the big house." Giving him a peck on the lips.

At camp Jupiter.

"Hazel and Frank, we have a quest," Nico said for what seemed like the millionth time that day. "Meet me at the big house." Only one left.

On Happy the Dragon (He's a cat not a dragon) {1}

"Hey Leo, good to see you alive" Nico said causally sitting on the dragons head "Hey Calypso."

"Hey Nico"

"NEEKS MY MAN, GOOD TO SEE YOU NOT STARVED TO DEATH!" Exclaimed a happy Leo crushing Nico in his embrace. " CALY TOLD ME ALL ABOUT YOU BEING GAY, I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I'M FINE WITH IT. I ALWAYS NEEDED A SASSY GAY FRIEND." Leo screamed at the top of his lungs with a shit-eating grin.

Nico gave Calypso a look of betrayal, which soon mortified into a look that clearly said How-do-you-put-up-with-him.

"Sorry, he wouldn't shut-up after I told him that I knew you." Calypso said the shame on her face. Nico nodded in understanding. "So what brings you here, Nico" Leo asked curiously.

"We have a quest to kill a psycho killer named Voldemort and Caly you're welcomed to come along." Nico said. She nodded a yes.

"THIS GREAT. ANOTHER AMAZING QUEST WITH THE SUPREME COMMANDER OF THE ARGO II"

"Calm down, Hot Head." Nico said

Just then a flash of light a very old looking person appeared landing on Festus.

" Hello I'm Albus Dumbledore."

Leo matched that grin and shook Dumbledore hand, "Hi back, I am Leo Valdez, and this is Nico di Angelo and my girl friend Calypso."

They're some conversation, turning them all into good friends (No one knows why), but soon turned into awkward silence.

"I think they're starting your funeral Leo," Nico said obviously trying to make an icebreaker. This caused confusion in their unexpected guest.

"AWESOME. LET'S CRASH THIS FUERAL." Leo yelled.

Leading Festus over Camp Half-Blood.

"HELLO, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. BLACK BOTTOM THE SQUEL IS BACK BABY" Leo screamed to the camp causing some snickers from the other passengers.

He flew around camp whooping and yelling.

BRFFT. BRFFT.

The engine stopped. 100 feet off the ground.

Everyone clumped together hugging for their life and shrieking, in a very high pitched voice, crashing to the ground.

 **Hoped you liked it :). Please Review. All kinds are welcomed**

 **1\. For those of you who understood that; Cookies for all! For those of you who didn't, it's from Fairy Tale (I suggest you watch it)**

 **-Meron Orenji MP**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late chapter. It's pretty short but I hope you enjoy :) . And thanks to Slytherin of the Sea and Uhmmmm for reviewing. And this is supposed to be a parody but I'm not really all to good at exaggerating -_-.**

"FESTUS," Leo sobbed "SPEAK TO ME BUDDY!"

"No worries lad, I can fix it in a jiffy," Albus assured. He waved his wand and the dragon was magically fixed by magic. "See no reason t-" Leo tackling in him in a big hug cut him short.

"LEO VALDEZ, YOU BETTER HAVE A PRETTY GOOD REASON AS TO WAY YOU'RE STILL ALIVE." A voice shouted at the scrawny Latino boy followed by a very hard punch to the face region.

"Haha, you see Piper I kinda…" Leo started nervously only to be hugged by the daughter of Aphrodite. "I'm so happy you're back," she whispered.

"Me too, Pipes." Leo murmured back with a sad smile

"What a touching moment!" Percy and Jason sobbed, blowing their nose with tissues.

"So, who are those two?" Thaila asked.

"This is Leo's girlfriend, Calypso, and that is Albus Dumbledore." Nico introduced waving in there general direction.

"Wow, Albus is a weird name for a girl isn't it." The Stroll brothers said

I'm Calypso," The titan **(?)** said " The old one is Albus"

"YOU'RE LEO'S GIRLFRIEND!" Everyone in camp screamed, expect for Leo, Calypso, Hazel, Nico and Percy.

"Y-yes" Caly responded taken back a little.

After the confusion of how Leo could get such a hot girl to love him was cleared, all attention was turned to the old man in robs.

"Hello, fellow half-bloods, I have a favor to ask of Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason and Thaila Grace, Piper Mclean, Hazel Lequeze **,** Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo, Mark Gray and Will Solace." Albus said apparting **(Spelling?)** all of them to the big house.

875094857023485702854

Everyone was packed and ready to go. They where currently discussing there plan to get money. Of course everyone was wary of the shit-eating grins on Percy and Jason's face.

"Hey, guys we have an idea." They said together.

32546745748397509875690

"Why are in front of a bank." Annabeth asked a little scared.

"You'll see" Percy said. Pulling a mask on his head.

"ALRIGHT, PUT THE MONEY IN THE BAG,"

"PUT IT IN!"

"Umm… you're facing the wrong way, sir."

Percy giggled and turned around.

"ALRIGHT, GIVE ME THE MONEY!"

"Will that be from your savings or checking account, sir?"

"Err- Checking's."

"May I see your ID?"

"Sure here you go" Percy pulled out his driving license and handed it to the accountant.

"Thanks."

Percy pulled up his mask and winked at Jason, wearing a similar mask, giving thumbs up; Jason responded with his own thumbs up.

"Sir, we are showing a balance of zero dollars and zero cents in both accounts."

"Oh"

"Next!"

Everyone face palmed.

 **Tell me what you think by reviewing. I** **'** **ll try to have another chapter up soon enough. Thanks for reading.**

 **-Meron Orenji MP**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long! Thank you Angel Winx and Brooke for Reviewing ^-^ and those you have followed and favorited. This chapter is quite short [Sorry about that :'(]. Anyways, please Enjoy ;).**

After many bank robberies, street dancing, and being banned from Louisiana our young heroes finally raised enough money for their quest. Now, they must face their next obstacle.

" Jason, take the next left."

"I think we should take a right."

"The map say's to take a left!"

"That map might be wrong, Piper!"

"Your wrong!"

The young couple continued to argued about which turn to take. The seven plus Nico, Mark, Calypso, Thaila, and Will agreed to meet Dumbledore in a small pub in London. After the terrifying plane journey that would most likely have been the death of them (Nico, Percy, Thaila, Hazel, and Mark), Jason decided to drive them to the Lucky Cauldron in one of those mini schools buses and they've gotten lost 58 times.

"There it is!" Piper exclaimed a bit too happily.

1928928309758

"Hello young demigods." Albus greeted his eyes twinkling. "I do hope you had a good journey."

There was a collective amount of groans from the group. Albus then abruptly shoved a dirty old sock, covered in grease, raw sewage, and what looked like many dead mice into Thaila's hands and disappeared.

…

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE ******* KIDDING ME! THAT **************!"

And just as those words were uttered the heroes disappeared.

 **Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Please review. All reviews are allowed :).**

 **\- Meron Orenji MP**


	5. Chapter 5:Wands

**Sorry this took so long. I kind of wrote this in 30 minutes so if there are any grammar mistakes please let me know.**

 **disclaimer;I don't own anything**

"Where are we?" Annabeth questioned as they appeared in the middle of what looked to be a very busy alley. Young and Old were bustling around in point hats and dresses.

"Diagon Alley it seems." Mark said reading off a sign.

"It says here that we must now get wands," Calypaso read off the list Albus gave them. "from Ollivanders Wand Shop."

The 12 of them set off in some random direction hoping to lead them to their distention. After only 7 tries they finally found the small looking wand shop.

"Hello, how may I help you?" An old man greeted.

"Hello, nice to meet you, sir," Frank greeted back "We're here for wands."

"Every well, who's first." The old wand keeper said skeptically.

"Oh,oh us, do us" Jason and Percy yelled in unison.

Ollivander gave each of them wands. With a wave all the windows shattered. It took 38765 tries before the old wand maker was ready to give up.

"In all my life never have I had such disagreeable costumers but I do hope these work." Handing Jason and Percy each a wand. " 11" Lime wood and Kneazle whisker core and 11" Cherry wood and Phoenix feather core". Water and sparks came out of their wands when they waved it. Ollivander gave out a sigh of relief. "Who's next"

Leo went next and took 489357 tries before he found one that caused lines of fire to appear. " 10 3/4" Ash wood and Phoenix feather core"

Will got 11" Willow wood and Kneazle whiskers core on his 3487 try. "Umm.. what's a Kneazle?" "Interesting…" "huh?"

( **I** **'m just going to list how many tries and what wand they got now.)**

Annabeth- Elm wood and Kelpie hair core, 68750000 tries

Thaila - Mahogany wood and Kelpie hair core,57646754675 tries

Piper - Rosewood wood and Dragon heartstring core,6756677 tries

Hazel - Hazel wood and Troll whisker core,6658675 tries

Frank Zhang- Fir wood and Dragon heartstring core, 86765765433 tries

Nico di Angelo- Ebony wood and Thestral tail hair core, 658765 tries

Mark Gray- Blackthorn wood and Unicorn hair core, 876876 tries

Calpaso- Holly wood and Kneazle whiskers core, 8043295768436564 tries

By the time they had payed and left the old wand keeper was thinking he should re think all his…entire life.

"2 things done in 3 days"

 **please tell me what you think in the reviews. I** **'ll try to make the next chapter better because this one sucked.**


End file.
